


舞會後

by nanakaxxx



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanakaxxx/pseuds/nanakaxxx
Summary: 舞會後茂丘西奧翻進了提伯爾特房間的陽台。
Relationships: Mercutio/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Kudos: 2





	舞會後

碰——

陽台外傳出一陣巨大聲響。

提伯爾特朝著那方向翻了個大白眼。無需任何思考，他也知道又是那傢伙擅自爬上牆翻進他房間的陽台了，但現在的他完全不想再看到那瘋子一面，他已經受夠了。

在剛結束不久的舞會中，他眼睜睜看著心愛的茱麗葉愛上蒙太古的混小子，他當然知道茱麗葉永遠不可能選擇他，但怎麼偏偏選上的是仇家的羅密歐呢？而在那之後，茂丘西奧曖昧不明的調戲就像是存心來找碴似的，使他更加煩躁，再見到他只會令他想跟他幹上一架，將所有怒氣發洩到他身上。

茂丘西奧從陽台邁開腳步，不穩地向前走，搖搖擺擺的樣子什麼時候倒下都不意外。空氣中彌漫著濃厚的葡萄酒氣，看來在不愉快的針鋒相對後，他讓自己浸淫在酒精中，喝個爛醉了。

「別露出那麼不開心的表情嘛，親愛的提伯爾特。你該好好享受舞會，暢飲美酒、與美人跳舞、共度春宵。」茂丘西奧傾身靠近提伯爾特。

「那我想你找錯地方了。快給我滾，我不想看到你。」提伯爾特推開眼前討人厭的不速之客，惡狠狠地瞪著他，但茂丘西奧仍舊不為所動，看來這樣的威脅還不足以讓他感到畏懼。但，在這世上有什麼事物能使天不怕地不怕的茂丘西奧感到害怕呢？

「看來今天貓王子的心情很差呢，讓我猜猜是為什麼。」茂丘西奧偏了偏頭，將手抵在下巴下，眼睛靈活地轉啊轉的，裝作在思考的樣子。

突然間，他看見了提伯爾特床上的那抹鮮豔紅色，嘴角勾起了一絲笑意。他拿起那條紅色毯子，往自己身上披，裝作那是一條披肩、裝作他是卡普萊特家裡最動人的那朵鮮花一樣。

茂丘西奧將提伯爾特拋在身後，走向一面掛在牆上的鏡子，自顧自的照著鏡子看著自己的身影，甚至誇張地轉了個圈，使得那抹紅翩翩起舞，彷彿擁有生命似的。這讓提伯爾特想起在回憶中，茱麗葉拉著他的手在維洛納街道散步時，她的裙擺也是像這樣不停地搖擺，就像春光明媚的日子中搖曳的花朵一樣。

接著，茂丘西奧開口：「是因為茱麗葉對吧，可惜她注視的不是你呢。」他透過鏡子注視著提伯爾特，輕描淡寫的口吻彷彿像是在嘲笑、悲憫他似的，讓提伯爾特再也抑制不住自己的怒火，上前去將他困在自己與鏡面之間。

「你再多說一句話，我就讓你再也說不出話來。」

但茂丘西奧沒有將眼前的人推開，反而將手環上提伯爾特的脖子，棕綠色的雙眸就這樣直勾勾地看著他灰藍色的眼睛。如此的清澈，彷彿能看透一切。

這傢伙真的醉了嗎？提伯爾特忍不住地避開了他的視線，他如果再多看那雙綠眼睛一秒，他好像就會被他知道那些被埋藏在心裡角落的秘密。

茂丘西奧湊近他的耳邊，低聲說道：「或者，你可以把我當成茱麗葉，」他們兩個靠得如此接近，近到提伯爾特可以感受到他的氣息，「你能對我做任何你想做的事，包括那些……只存於夢境中的齷齪行為。」

提伯爾特看著鏡中映出的自己與茂丘西奧，那頭墨黑捲髮披散在卡普萊特的紅上，使他覺得刺眼。他只能閉上雙眼，沉默良久，最後回道：「你根本不像她。」

聽到這句話，茂丘西奧像是想起什麼一樣，從提伯爾特耳邊離開，並將披在身上的紅色毛毯隨手扔至地上，抬起頭，看著他笑了起來，「噢！是的是的，我親愛的貓王子！我的確跟茱麗葉一點都不像，她給你的不過是對兄長的敬愛，而我——」

茂丘西奧伸出手，捧住提伯爾特的臉頰，用他從未看過的溫柔眼神望向他，「而我給你的是對一個男人的愛。」

語畢，茂丘西奧又爆出一連串的笑聲，他將手放下，走到陽台旁，縱身一躍，沒入黑暗之中。

提伯爾特看著茂丘西奧離開的陽台許久，才撿起地上的紅色毯子。

他果然喝醉了。

**Author's Note:**

> 其實我真的不會寫文，但我真的很想吃糧只好來嘗試割腿肉了  
> 如果你也能喜歡這CP，而這篇短短的文有讓你稍微快樂一點，那我想也值得了


End file.
